His Eyes
by xandman2002
Summary: This is a possible future story about choices made and the effects they have.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi this is my first written story after to long time making them up in head in the evening after being on this site._

_This story may be be a multi parter if I can work out how the final going to end._

_The standard disclaimer applies that I don't own Kim Possilbe or Disney and I'm having a game with them till teatime._

I've see them everynight in my dreams, eyes that shine so bright with love and joy now turned cold and dead by me. Each waking moment this memory haunts me, the final act that ended the perfect life.

The passion as we reached the flat, the desire we share growing with each step, that feel of his hands and lust for his lips upon me, the need to reach the door before we are engulfed in the monent, an lifetime finding the keys and race into the flat the only sound that of our passion as it grew beyond our control...

Then my hands reached the living room light, the first thing I saw was table set before me, the unlit candles, the plates and the small red and gold box on it, time freezes as fear began to form in me as my eyes began to rise and I saw him sitting there silent and still, that look on his face broken and tear filled eyes engulfing my view.

The look of pain is like an knife in my heart, his hands now like hot coal causes me to release my lover as he backs away and begins to speak as he starts to leave the flat. How he raises from the chair like a ghost and walks towards us, silent, his walk broken, I try to speak to deny that its happening, that it wouldn't happen again, that I only ever loved him, it was a mistake...

But still he is silent and cold as he reaches the door, my hand move towards him, to hold him, to beg him to stay and talk, but as his face turns and I see the growing look of hate which is worse than any words or strike across my face, that moment is broken as he turn and strikes at my lover, the raw scream from his lips like an wounded animal and then he is gone.

The moment last a lifetime, the only sounds in the world are his screams on the ground and my crying, with tear filled eyes I focus on the little red box on the plate and the fear of what it contains, like an puppet I slowly walk towards the table each step more painful than the last with an almost trance like action I begin to rip the gold ribbon, unwrapping the red paper and the fear and dredd almost overpowers me as I open the lid and look inside, a simple ring and a note that says...

"Will you marry me KP?"

I hear another animal scream as I drop to the floor, before I realise that its from me I feel an hand on my shoulder as I turn hope filling the void that formed, but it thats man who caused this, the punch surprises us both as I hit him and he fall again, my screams for him to leave, blaming him for this, but his replies are silent compared to my screams and he begins to leaves like my love.

Hope filled I rise and race past him through the door jumping down the stairs into the night time street screaming for Ron's return, for his forgivenss. Searching with panic fueled fear I run around the streets seeking any signs before falling to the cold road begging the open sky for him, but nothing, wishing that this was some nightmare and I would wake up in his arms...but its not.

I'm Kim Possible and I can do anything even destroy my perfect life!


	2. Chapter 2

_His Eyes Part Two._

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own then I'm only playing with them till tea time._

_Hi this is second part of this story, I haven't a clear Idea if they will get together by the end of the story, but they will meet up._

_Oh and a big thanks to everyone who read part one and those of you that reviewed._

* * *

Its been two years now and my life has changed so much, no longer a student, having to drop out of college, i'm back home with my family rebuilding my life.

It took a while for the family to forgive me, those looks they have when they think i'm not looking full of worry, sadness and pain. Ron was like a son to them all these years and then when we began dating he was so much more.

He hasn't returned home to Middleton since that night, I know he's in contact with his family and friends from time to time easing their worries and fears over him, I know that I caused these fears and the unspoken dredd of what he might do and the barrier between the Stoppable's and the Possibles who in the end left town, another crime to my growing list.

The only person I hadn't hurt is Bonnie...I made her decade, the golden girl brought down by her own passions, how she must have laughed herself sick letting everyone know how far I fallen. I can cope with the looks I get, the whispers about me the fallen Role Model, "was she like that at school" I hear when I'm out and far worse when they think I'm out of earshot. These feel like punishment for what I did and in a way I need them for what I did, but worse is how it will effect Dean in the years to come.

My son Dean, the only reason I somehow survived, I didn't know I was pregnant at the time, I only found out when I quit college that first month and moved back home, at first I thought the sickness was due to worrying over what I did and the re-action from my family when I told them, by the fifth week Anne came into my room and looked at me and asked if I was pregnant, I didn't know what to say as she gave me a test, when it came back positive I didn't know what to do as she asked if it was Ron's or the "Other man's"...I had to think about the times I was...each time I betrayed Ron...trying to recall weither it was safe...It must be Rons I replied.

But it was to late to let Ron know by then, his parents had moved away, letters to his friends had no return address and a changing postmark as he travelled. Throught of weither he would care, would he believe me, would he want a DNA test plagued me, worse is what he has missed, Deans first step, his first word "mommie", they try to record things in case he returns, and I show him pictures of Ron and me in the happier times and tell him about his father and our adventures.

The worst part is Dean's eyes, those self same brown eyes that at times when he is sad sends me back to that night and the pain I caused, both to Ron and now Dean, and the vow to make things better for both of them.

_End of part Two._


	3. Chapter 3

_**His eyes Part Three.  
**_

_**A Big thank you to all the people who's reading this and those of you that have reviewed it, another big thanks goes to **__**ImmaBeLindsay**_ _**for the noticing how I end each part.**_

_**Disclaimer: nope still don't own them.**_

* * *

There goes another job interview, the second failure this month, having only my High School Diploma, being a "university drop out" and having a young child...well that limits my employment options. But between watching Dean growing up and a couple of evening courses at the local college, well it could be a lot worse, even this fall rainstorm and a twenty minute wait for the bus back to Middleton isn't that bad.

Then I saw it across the road "Dean's Cafe", the place looked nice so I walked over to it to kill some time, the smell of coffee and fresh cakes met me as I entered and found one of the few free seats there, a friendly waitress came over to me and asked me what I wanted as I looked at the menu, I decided on a coffee and a cupcake to cheer myself up. "Great choice" she said with a smile. The coffee was warm to the touch as I tasted the cupcake it reminded me of my childhood and happier times, I had to ask who made it "I did dear" the waitress replies" Dean, the owner showed me, he used to make them all himself, but well, between his other cafes, he had to train us to meet the demand"

As I drank the coffee and finished the cupcake off the "Wanted" sign caught my eye and I had to ask about it.

"Well there's an opening for a early morning to after the lunch time rush" was the reply.

"Who do I see?"

The waitress who's name was Sarah, turned out to be the Manager, the interview was more informal than the one I just had, we even chatted about how the cafe has the same name as my son, at the end Sarah offered me the job their and then and told me I can start the following Monday.

I remember the joy I had that evening when I told my parents that I finally had a job, abouth the cafe, the waitresses there and the hours and how I even found a Daycare centre near the cafe.

The first week was strange getting into a new routine for my life, Sarah and Jane were both friendly and easy going, that first month came to a close I had to ask about the owner as he was still an mystery to me and it tugged at a part of me that I thought had died.

"Well" said Sarah, "He's easy going, quite a cutie really, he has that tragic air about him at times that you just want to comfort him"

Jane giggled at that "He's very twilight, with his dark hair and pale brown eyes"

As the months went by it became a perfect job for me Sarah and Jane became close friends and we even had monthly girls night out to recharge our batteries, for the first time in years I felt as if I was finally overcoming the guilt that had still haunted me, but that jinxed me.

It started off with a call from the Daycare Centre about picking Dean up as it had to close early due to burst pipe flooding the building, Sarah said it was okay to have him over at the cafe as the Breakfast rush was over and he could stay in her office until I could leave. As the rush finally finished he came in carrying a box of files, somehow he managed to walk through the crowd without hitting anyone or even being able to see through the pile of papers in front of him, Sarah called out "Dean, I want you to meet our new waitress" Slowly he put the box down and turned, I didn't recongnize him at first his hair was longer and darker, his skin tanned, but his eyes, they were still the same as always, time seemed stop as they turned haunted and hurt before my eyes and my own guilt resufaced, the moment was broken as Dean came out of the office waving a picture at me, Ron slowly turned and see Dean and froze, he turned towards me again and I saw the shock in his eyes.**__**

End of Part Three.


End file.
